


How D’You Say . . .

by TheMewsAtTen



Category: God’s Own Country, God’s Own Country (2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Wordcount: Under 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMewsAtTen/pseuds/TheMewsAtTen
Summary: This is a some months later ‘revisiting’ of the bed scene from the film, when Johnny asks about words in Romanian.





	How D’You Say . . .

“Shift up, then,” John yawned, crawling across the sofa into the space between Gheorghe’s legs. He fidgeted for a second before settling down with his back against Gheorghe’s chest.

Gheorghe propped his chin on John’s shoulder. He knew they should be heading to bed, not getting too comfortable in front of the ten o’clock news. 

He also knew John liked being held like this, cradled by Gheorghe’s body.

He accepted, perfectly contentedly, that he wouldn’t move now until John did. 

He thought of that time in the spring, the first time he had held John this way; months ago, when they’d still been so new to each other.

Martin had been in hospital, Deirdre keeping vigil by his bedside. They’d had the run of the farmhouse together for the very first time. They’d eaten by firelight, bathed together, fucked in bed.

John had asked him about Romanian words: the words for ‘farm’, ‘sheep’ . . . ‘ _cock’_.

“How d’you say ‘touch’?” John murmured suddenly.

Gheorghe grinned, heartstruck that John had remembered it too.

“Atingere,” he replied softly.

“How d’you say ‘kiss’?” 

“Sărut.”

“How d’you say . . . ‘love’?” he whispered then, so quietly, so gently that Gheorghe could hardly hear him.

“Dragoste,” he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give myself a quick writing challenge, so I decided to try to write something that makes some kind of sense (!) under 200 words and just share it. Hopefully this does make sense. Maybe it doesn’t. Eeek.
> 
> My apologies to any Romanian people and/or speakers. I am not one. The words I use in this are the best I could come up with using online research. I know Romanian nouns decline etc, so my usage here may be completely wrong. I welcome correction with complete gratitude! I respect your beautiful language and mean no offence.
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply - I don’t own God’s Own Country or the characters and am doing this for pleasure not profit.


End file.
